Tricked
by Naus
Summary: Lucy was walking down strawberry road in the middle of the night. She knew it was dangerous but did it. She had ruined another mission. She sat down on the road in the forest while crying. Why was she being the clumsy one? But before knowing what was happening a couple of hands covered her mouth and dragged her into the forest. Not knowing what was happening she was knocked out.
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story about Lucy since she is my favorite girl in Fairy tail beside Erza S. But anyway i will shut my mouth and start on it.

* * *

Chapter 1 of Tricked; Depressing memorys

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia was sitting in her appartment,she was`nt smiling nor writing on her story. But she sad andwas about to write a letter to her mum. But she could`nt think of something nice that happend that day, but instead the memory`s of that day was burning back in her mind and everytime she was thinking of that made her sad and depressed. Did she even deserve to be a part of Fairy tail?

* * *

Flashback;

_"I cant wait to get this job done" Lucy said and jawned while smiling, she and her teammates was sitting on the train, they just nodded and smiled a little smile. They went of the train and took with the bags and Erza took with her gigantic bags. And started to walk towards the mayor`s office. They reached it and knocked on. "Come in" a light voice said, and Team Natsu with Lisanna. "What can i do for you?" the mayor who was a woman in maybe her early fiftys asked and stood up. "We are here for job about the book" Lisanna explained and the other members of team natsu nodded. "Oh yes, there is a book called Forbidden spelles and is a strong book. If it landed in the wrong hands the world would be doomed so i want you to find it and destroy it no matter what" the mayor said and clenched fists while looking out of the window. "We, will find it" Erza said and started to walk towards the door. The other followed her with small nods on the head. The first thing they where looking for was a hotel and after some walking and eating they found one near the forest. The girls shared one rom and the boys with Happy shared a rom beside the girls`s rom. "See you guys tomorrow" Erza said while dragging Lisanna and Lucy on the rom they where sharing. Lisanna and Lucy just waved and was complaing about Erza dragging them to hard. "Ok, where can a book with forbidden spells be?" Lisanna asked and jumped on the bed. "I dont know, but i have a feeling it is on the highest mountain" Lucy said and jumbed on the second bed. Erza nodded and jawned. She requiped her armor and was in her pj and jumped on the third bed. Lucy and Lisanna both nodded and changed to their PJ`s as well. They slept good and silent that night until Erza waked them in the middle of the night._

_"Erza, whats the meaning of this?" Lucy asked with her eyes closed and a sleepy voice. "If we are going to find that book without atractting any attetion we have got to find it when everyone is a sleep" she said and requiped away her PJ and had on her usually sleveless blouse with a blue skirt and black boots. Lisanna and Lucy waked up and brushed their hair and teeth. Lucy had on a white tank top that showed her stomach with a red leather jacket and a couple of black shorts with a white belt with matching white boots. She attached her keys and whip on the belt while putting her hair into two pigtails with a black ribbon. Lisanna had a sweater with light blue and dark blue stripes with brown shorts and black ancle high boots and her hair was flowing down to her shoulders. The girls smiled before heading to the boys`s room. The boys was already awake and Erza explained the plan. They set of the mountains. They where already on the top when big birds was attacking them. When everyone was fighting Lucy managed to get out of the fight. She sneaked around and after a lot of sneaking and climbing she founded the book. She hold it tightly and tried to warn her friends. But they where to busy fighting the birds. "Help us Lucy" Lisanna yelled to her, trying to get the big bird away from her. Lucy sat down the book and went of the fight the birds. But not knowing that her keys had fell of while she was finding the book. She searched despertly after her keys. But not knowing what she would do she got panic and grabbed the book while slashing it right on the head of the bird with all of her powers. The bird flew away. Lucy lost controll and hited all of the birds everywhere. They flew away but them a bird flew down of the mouintain and with no controll Lucy throwed the book after the bird. It didnt take time before she knew what she was doing and reached out for the book. They could forget getting the reward now. Her friends watched with fierce eyes but didnt say anything. They all looked while Lucy was reaching out for the book. And again she did another mistake that ruined the whole mission. She didnt know what she was doing whem such things happend. But Team Natsu started to walk down the mountain with shame and didnt say anything. _

_Flashback end_

* * *

So what do you think if it?

Like it hate just give me a review ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter twp of Tricked; Painful walk

* * *

Lucy, breathed and started to write a letter to her mum. It wasn`t a happy letter to tell her about what happend the day. So she started writing on the letter. With some small tears falling down though

_Dear mom and dad,_ Lucy started writing

_Today i did it again, i screwed the whole mission and to make thing worse this may even change the world. Ive done it ten times now and Erza even asked me to take one or two weeks away from missions and that was a little sad because now Team Natsu with Lisanna are going to have fun i have got orders to stay here and that suck. I think it is because Lisanna is back on the tem and she makes me so weak in some way. And Cana said one time that Lisanna and i was alike but she is strong and always useful and i am weak and always need to be rescued by Natsu, Erza nor Gray. I really want to help them out just like Lisanna does but when i do i always in someway get in trouble or i ruin the mission something that was Gray and Natsu`s job but im having bad luck theese days. I hope everything gets better soon though._

_From depressed Lucy_

* * *

Lucy readed through the letter time after time before putting it in the box where she had all of her other letters. It seemed pointless writing letters to your dead parents but it was relaxing to do it and to let go of the feelings and collect them in one place. She looked out of the window, wondering what her friends was doing. She was dreaming there and there. Being a part of Fairy tail was a risk and you had to give everything to be a part of Fairy tail was so risky but if Lucy ruined everything for her teammates she didnt deserve to be a part of Team Natsu. And there and there Lucy kicked herself out of the team. She wrote a letter because she knew that Natsu and the other would come in without knocking on and that was something they always did. So she wrote a quick letter

_To Natsu, Lisanna, Erza and Gray_

_If you are reading this i am outside taking a walk. I kicked my self out of the team because of my bad efforts. You guys are the strongest team in Fairy tail and i dont want to hold you back from being that. Please dont come looking for me, i am fine but it might take sometime before i am back. Forgive me but i need some time for my self. I have with me my keys and whip so i can defend my self. Please dont breake or leave anything in my appartment. I am counting on you!_

From Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

Lucy sighed and tok on a jacket and shoes before closing the door behind her. She needed some time for herself and it was actully very late but she didnt care. She kept going and going, but not knowing where she was going

* * *

"What, do you think Lucy is doing?" Natsu asked to break the deadly silence. "I dont know maybe writing on her knew story or something?" Gray said and planted his hands in the pocket. They all missed Lucy and it was like something was missing but it was for her own good.

"Lets go to check on her" Happy said happily and flew beside Natsu. "Good idea" Erza said and nodded a little bit.

* * *

I know the chapters are short but they have to be that. And i just love to leave a cliff hanger^^


	3. Chapter 3

Yay, chapter three is here. I hope i get some reviews though^^

* * *

Chapter three of Tricked; A sad reading and a lonely walk

* * *

Team Natsu without Lucy was running towards her house and hoped that Lucy was home. They stopped when they came to the door they knocked on it. And waited for some time before doing it again but Erza knocked really hard on it so the door fell down. It was silent there and they started seraching. But with no luck they got a little luck and it was a letter on the desk. Erza tok the letter and readed it slient inside her. A tear fell down and that is something you dont see from the mighty Titania. Erza read the letter out loud and everyone yelled "WHAT?!"

* * *

Lucy was walking down strawberry road. It was in the middle of the night so most people was sleeping, Lucy snuggled a little closer to her red leather jacket and breathed. She was wondering what her beloved friends was doing but she just kept going without knowing where she was going. But out of sadness she sat down on the road near a forest and cried. She didnt want to but she did. She felt something was behind her, but not knowing what it was. She couldnt figure it out but she kept crying. She stood up but something hold her back. It was some kind of weird magic. SÌt dragged her to forest and from there a couple of hands covered her mouth. She was about to yell but could think of some thing to yell but when she tried to yell the hands just holded her down harder and it was really painfully when they did that Lucy didnt say anything but some tears fell down from her cheeks. `Natsu, save me again`she thought and with that she and the kidnappers had diseppeard in the dark forest

* * *

"Where, could she be?" Natsu asked to break the silence. They where walking down to the guild to see if it was any help that Lucy might be there. "She is taking a walk" Erza said back and looked down on the road. `Who would think that Lucy would kick herself out of the team` she tought. Erza didnt like that thought and felt guilty about what she said to Lucy that day. And without knowing what was happening she broke down and started to cry. "What if Lucy never returns?" She asked with some sobbings in the middle. "She will be back Erza" Gray tried to comfort her. But it didnt work. The gang walked back with shame and guilt when they reached the guild. Seeing the crying Erza something was wrong since Titania didnt cry that often.

"What happend?" Mirajane asked.

* * *

Yes, the chapters are short but i really want to have a lot of chapters and i can only do that if i dont spoil everything on one chapter.

So R&R

Cya, next time

-Naus


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four is here^^ Tihi

* * *

chapter four of Tricked; Missing

* * *

Five years later;

It had now been five years since Lucy diseppeard and things was a little different in the guild but nothing regular than that Gray and Natsu where both s-class mages along with the two other dragon slayers. Master Makarov wanted to retire but Erza stopped him everytime. Levy was a known mage for her books based on her life with her bestfirend Lucy. Lisanna, Elfman and Mirajane had made their own restaurante called Lucy and Love, but Mirajane worked at Fairy tail most of the time. It was also new faces and some couples like Elfman and Evergreen who was waiting a baby girl and that scared Mirajane, and Cana has a little crush on Macao and has a personal goal to win Macao`s love. But they missed Lucy more than ever, and who knew that a normal meeting was going to change their life?

* * *

"Team Natsu, i want you to Zeref and Ultear, take with you Gajeel, Wendy and Juvia aswell" Makarov said to Team Natsu standing on the table. They nodded and went to find Gajeel, Wendy and Juvia, They rented a boat because Zeref and Ultear had started a new guild on an island so it was far from Magnolia. It was known for all the fear it had spread around the guilds in Magnolia.

* * *

They drove the boat in silent for almost to days before seeing an island. It was dark and had someting looking like a castle. "Be careful, they have a strong member and she is one of the few s-classes there" Erza warned her friends while re-quiping of the armor.

* * *

"It looks like we have guests" Zeref said and smiled while looking at team Natsu walking over to the door. "I want you to distroy them" he said and looked over the cloak dressed girl, "I see master Zeref" she said back and diseppeard and tok off her cloak. She and Ultear walking down the hallway. "I will take down the two dragonslayers while you can take the others" Ultear said to the girl and she nodded. They where walking down the hallway to great the guests. The other members of this evilness was in another rom and master Zeref had given them orders to stay away from the fight or they will pay for that.

Natsu and the gang was walking for a long time and after a while they reached to the corridor. "Are we there yet?" Wendy asked and looked down on the floor. It was a scent she had smelled before but what it belonged she couldnt find out. "Finding Zeref isn`t easy Natsu, he has a master mind and is the strongest person alive" Erza said back and equiped the giants armor on. "But they cant find us can they?" Natsu asked and planted his hands in the pockets. "maybe, but if we find one of his helpers it would be easier to make them spoil out" Erza pointed out and they nodded in agreement.

"My, my, my it looks like we find you!" a sharp voice said and laughed. "ULTEAR!" Erza said with a silent voice but loud enough though. "But, i thought you had gone over to the good side?" Wendy asked with a confused voice, "It was boring being a nice person" she said and smiled.

* * *

Natsu`s POV;

Beside Ultear was a girl with a brown cloak, she was looking down in the floor. Something was wrong here, her scent was familar but where i had smelled it before was a hard question.

Normal POV;

Ultear flew on Wendy and Gajeel, she was fighting with both of them and used her orb. Gajeel and Wendy had problems defeating her. The girl with the brown cloak just stood there and tok one step forward. Natsu, Erza, Gray and Juvia was prepearing them to defeat the girl. Erza tok out a large sword, Natsu prepeard his flames, Gray and Juvia prepeard the water and ice. She tok another step forward and raised her hand to take of the cloak. She stopped while doing it and them breathed like she was building up courage, She tok of her cloak and throwed it on the floor. She had chocolate brown eyes and blonde eyes. Natsu was the one to see who it was.

"Lucy?!" he said and his eyes widned

* * *

Haha, cliffhanger. Well see you next time them^^

-Naus


End file.
